A Calvin and Hobbes Christmas
by THE Elvenking
Summary: My second story about Christmas, this one is based on 'Twas the Night Before Christmas


A Calvin Christmas  
  
Based on "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" by Clement C. Moore  
  
I don't own C/H  
  
----------------------  
  
'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;  
  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
  
----------------------  
  
Calvin woke up in the middle of the night. Hobbes was sleeping silently beside him. Her simply nudged him. "What time is it?" asked the tiger. "Never mind!" exclaimed the six year old. "I just thought I was being chased by a giant candy cane, then-"  
  
----------------------  
  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,  
  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
  
----------------------  
  
"What was that?" asked the six-year-old. "What?" inquired the tiger. Calvin replied, "I swear I heard something!" "Can't it wait?" asked his cherished companion. "No!" declared Calvin. "I've gotta see this!" After saying this, Calvin ran to the window faster than he knew he could run.  
  
----------------------  
  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.  
  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
  
----------------------  
  
"Hmmm…" thought Calvin, "All I see is snow." Calvin began heading back to bed, but he turned around when he heard sleigh bells. "No! It couldn't be!" he thought, "Or could it?"  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Hobbes!" shouted Calvin; "It's Santa!" "Five more minutes, mom." Said Hobbes, tired from Calvin's chatter. "Look!" shouted Calvin, and Hobbes stepped out of bed, pressing his face to the cold glass.  
  
----------------------  
  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;  
  
Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!  
  
On, Comet! On Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!  
  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
  
Now dash away! dash away! Dash away all!  
  
----------------------  
  
"What should we do?" asked Hobbes. Calvin paused, then formulated a plan. "Let's check it out!" Exclaimed the six-year-old. "When he's not looking, we'll hide in his giant bag of presents!"  
  
----------------------  
  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.  
  
And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
  
----------------------  
  
Calvin suddenly fell quiet. "What was that?" he asked Hobbes. "Santa's here!" exclaimed the tiger. Calvin looked at his companion for a minute, then both Calvin and Hobbes ran towards the ground floor.  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,  
  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.  
  
----------------------  
  
They reached the floor, panting for air, but then they both fell quiet and ducked behind the tree. From their hiding place, they observed St. Nick.  
  
----------------------  
  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
  
His eyes -- how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!  
  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Man!" said Calvin; "Santa smokes? I remember what happened when I tried that!" Hobbes chuckled, "Yeah, he also needs to go to Weight Watchers!" Santa suddenly turned around and looked at the two spies.  
  
----------------------  
  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;  
  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
  
----------------------  
  
Calvin looked at Hobbes. "What just happened?" he asked. "Santa came!" exclaimed the tiger. "Yeah, right!" laughed the six-year-old. Still, something deep inside Calvin still believed Hobbes. Then, he heard something…  
  
----------------------  
  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" 


End file.
